


Automatically known

by Fridays_with_friends



Category: WAttpad - Fandom
Genre: Death, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, M/M, blb, ghost - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays_with_friends/pseuds/Fridays_with_friends
Summary: every chapter is different so you can read them in what order you like to, but if I do create a second part to a chapter then they will be named the same with part 1 and 2 beside the name, and it might be a good idea to read the first story.The only thing that is the same through this story is that we see the chapters through a ghost named Friday's eyes (yes I know this is also my username), but no matter who Friday follow they always seem to pass away at some point, so this is a kinda sad story, when the person he was following passes away he just gets randomly teleported to another person, so there is no way to stop it.I think, I can keep this series alive as long as you guys want :)
Relationships: Friday/Raul (OC)





	Automatically known

"Hello Raul, it's nice to see you again, how have you been?" I asked Raul, looking around his bedroom.

"Alright I guess, you know, same old" Raul said, looking like someone who would rather be anywhere else than here.

"I know you have been struggling since the incident with the pictures, but is there anything I can do, and I'm sorry that I wasn't there when it happened" I said my voice nearly breaking, I can't stand seeing this once happy guy losing all of his sunshine.

"No you don't wish you were there, you just wish you didn't have to see me go through this, but it's alright if you could do anything for me I wouldn't tell you because 'I should just man up'" he said, turning around in his bed scrolling through his phone.

"No that's stupid don't listen to your dad, he doesn't know what you need, he's just stupid" I said a little fuming over his dad saying something like that to him again, because that defiantly didn't help his mental health.

"You say that but are you sure, you're not the manliest man..." Raul said, I could hear that he was trying not to hurt me with those words, but he was right.

I stood up and put one of my hands on my chest acting like I took it really offensive, this made him smile which was a huge win for me since I haven't seen his smile in a long time.

"No, but seriously, you shouldn't listen to him, but hey could you meet me at the school tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, but you do know school doesn't start yet?" he said, a little confused.

"Yes, I just want to hang out there instead of always staying here" I say, gesturing to his room.

"Alright, guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Raul said making it sound like a question.

"Of course silly it was me who said we should go" I laughed and then I played with his hair before running.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT" he yelled after me.

\--- next day ---

I quickly texted Raul to bring his skateboard and camera, after that I grabbed my own skateboard and began my journey to the school.

"Hey Friday I'm here, where are you" I heard Raul yell, he was running around looking for me, it almost looked like we were playing hide and seek.

"BOO" I said, jumping out from where I was hiding, and I began laughing seeing Raul standing there looking mad at me.

"Wow, you really had to do that huh, you think your funny?" he said, pushing me and it wasn't long before we were on the ground play fighting and laughing.

After our little "fight" was done we skated around because our school has its own place to skate, so it had become a little of a place for us to hang out after school, we did some tricks before we began getting hungry.

"Hey wanna grab something to eat, I'm getting kinda hungry" I said knowing that was the only way I could get Raul to eat something while hanging out with me. I never have to eat but I know he does, so sometimes I even eat something even though it doesn't do anything for me.

"Ok lets just find a shop where we can find something to bring with us, good thing I got my bag with me" Raul said, we then went to some random shop near the school.

"I better get a fork with my food" Raul said, he had gotten something that looked like a salad and lasagna. 

We then began walking down the street. We passed by a lot of shops like one that was selling flowers or the one that had livers hanging in it's front window, that was nasty.

When we stopped, where at the pond near Raul's house, we sat down and looked out over the pond, the water lily's were at their prime right now so everything was beautiful, especially because the sun was beginning to go down so everything was covered in an orange glow.

All of the sudden I felt something on my lips, I looked and saw it was Raul kissing me, I got so surprised I jumped back, and I could see that Raul was beginning to regret what he did thinking that he did something wrong.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't, I mea-" Raul tried saying but I cut him off by kissing him back because I knew that this was the only thing that would save this situation.

"Hey don't worry, I didn't jump away because I didn't like it, I just didn't think you were into guys" I said, looking at Raul with soft eyes.

"Well, I don't normally like anybody but I just know you well and seeing you in that light, I couldn't stop myself" Raul said beginning to blush a little, we then began talking into it was dark, we also agreed on becoming boyfriends.

"Do you want to hang out in my apartment tomorrow?" I said looking at Raul, he answered yes by shaking his head, he looked happy for once and I felt happy too, he then got up and smiled at me before taking his shirt off.

"Last in the water is a loser" he said with a big smile on his cheeks.

"I don't have any swimwear, what am I supposed to do, skinny dip?" I asked him, he just smiled and said; "that's what I'm going to do" before he jumped in the water naked, I did the same not long after.

We had fun in the water until it was too cold and at that point we could barely see each other, we said goodbye and went our own ways, I was happy as I began walking home but then all the thoughts I didn't think about when I said yes to becoming his boyfriend came rushing in my head.

The one I was scared to most scared of was; "how am I going to tell him that I am a ghost?" the problem wasn't that he couldn't hold my hand or anything, as you know he kissed me and that's because I found out that being a ghost is kinda like being a human but with powers. 

I can stay hidden from those I don't want to see me though they will see if I move something since that isn't a ghost, but they would be able to go through me.

\--- next day ---

I heard knocks at my door and I quickly got up from my chair and opened the door. It was Raul.

"Hey you look like you have been up for hours" he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and walking inside. I had been up because I hadn't slept at all because ghosts don't need sleep either. I closed and locked the door following Raul into my apartment.

"for your budget you got a pretty sweet place" he said looking at some of all of the books I have, I need stuff to pass the time with since I rarely sleep because there are no reasons for me to, but I sometimes do because I still can it just doesn't really make sense for me to do it.

"Raul, are you alright?" I asked because he seemed to be nervous, or maybe he was just happy it was hard knowing the difference with him. 

"I'm good and you know why?" he asked, smiling.

"No, why?" I asked confused.

"I got the best boyfriend and my dad is gone for a couple of days" he said with the biggest smile I have seen on him ever.

"So could we stay in my room tonight and have a sleep-over?" Raul said, looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Sure, let's go now" I said, giving him a smile as he jumped in joy.

\--- at Raul's house ---

We had movie night and ate a lot of unhealthy snacks, played games and had a pillow fight, in general we just had one party of a night, and when it came to going to sleep we could just cuddle freely on his sofa in the living room because his dad wouldn't see us.

When we woke up we made breakfast and talked about our future.

"I have been thinking, you are 19 and I'm 18, so could I move in with you?" Raul asked.

"I guess you can, I can't see any problems with it" I said taking a spoonful of cereal and eating it, I then looked to the side and saw that Raul's dad was standing and looking like he just had seen a ghost, I looked over at Raul who began freaking out because we didn't have anything but boxers on.

I then got up and his dad jumped.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you here with my son" he said while his voice trembled, I walked closer to him and Raul just looked at us.

"I think you know who I am" I just said looking at Raul's dad, I could see him sweat.

"I thought I killed you. Why are you doing this to me" he said and with that he began running towards me. He lifted his hand but he didn't hit me, he hit somebody else.

"Do. not. hit. my. boyfriend" Raul said now with a bloody eyebrow, his dad just laughed raising his fist again.

This time he didn't hit Raul but his fist just went through me, and both Raul and his dad looked at each other and then back at me, their faces white as chalk.

"wha- what?" Raul said his eyes tearing up, he then ran into the bathroom and I was about to follow him but his dad was quicker than me so I just used my powers to close and lock the door even though I was all the way in the back of the room, I then ran over to the door and went through it, but it had already been some time and I was too late, Raul was on the floor and there were pills around him.

I ran over and sat down beside him, picking him up so he leaned on my chest.

"Nonononononono, you're going to be fine" I exclaimed beginning cry.

"It's alright, now I can be a ghost like you" Raul coughed smiling and then he went limp, I then saw his body disappear and then his ghost appeared.

"See what did I say and now we can stay together forever" he said and I laughed at him giving him a kiss.

"I thought I would lose you for forever" I said.

After that we did everything together even when I got teleported to a new person, he would always be there and from that point on my job of keeping lonely people company until their death became our job.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so if you want to follow them then follow me so you know when the next episode of their adventure comes out.


End file.
